Geschichtliches/Entwicklungsgeschichte
Entwicklungsgeschichte OS/90 und GeoDOS Wenig bekannt ist, dass OS/90 und nachfolgend GeoDOS die ursprünglichen Bezeichnungen für das spätere PC/GEOS war. Journalisten, welchen 1989 zum Testen OS/90- und später GeoDOS-Betaversionen zugingen, berichteten begeistert von mehreren mitgelieferten GUIs, welche jedoch aus Lizenzgründen der späteren Veröffentlichung fehlten. Entwickelt wurde OS/90 (GeoDOS) und das spätere PC/GEOS 1.x auf Sun-SparcStation Workstation Computern in der Programmiersprache Assembler. OS/90 beherrschte 1989 als erster x86 DOS-Betriebssystemaufsatz präemptives Multitasking, und das im "Real Mode". Zudem war OS/90 (PC/GEOS) das erste x86 Betriebssystem, das Dateinamen länger als 8+3 Stellen erlaubte. PC/GEOS 1 mit GeoWorks-Ensemble 1990 wurde GEOS, welches bereits für die Homecomputermodelle Commodore-C64, -C128 sowie Apple II angeboten wurde, in reinem Intel 8086-Assembler geschrieben, auf x86-kompatible Personalcomputer mit installiertem DOS-Betriebssystem adaptiert und erstmals auf der IT-Technolgiemesse "Comdex" in Las Vegas, mit der Bezeichnung PC/GEOS 1.0 der Weltöffentlichkeit veröffentlicht. Es wurde vom ursprünglichen Erfinder, der Aktiengesellschaft GeoWorks-Corporation, welche sich vor 1990, Berkeley Softworks nannte, mit Bürosoftware gebündelt und in der Folgezeit unter der Bezeichnung GeoWorks-Ensemble in den Versionen 1.x bis 2.01 angeboten. Das größte Problem von PC/GEOS war die lange Zeit fehlende Unterstützung für Programmierer. In den ersten Jahren konnte nur auf der 4.500 US$ teuren Sun-SparcStation Computerplattform entwickelt werden. Erst ca. 1994 konnte eine erste DOS-Version des Software-Entwicklungssystem (SDK) für weit verbreitete x86-Computer käuflich erworben werden. Es setzte allerdings eine relativ große Festplatte und das relativ teure Borland-C 3.1 voraus. Zudem benötigte man zum Debuggen einen zweiten PC. Frühere Interessenten waren zu dieser Zeit jedoch bereits in die Programmierung für Windows 3.x eingestiegen, weil Microsoft das dazugehörige SDK von Beginn an kostenlos verteilte. Nachdem PC/GEOS im Frühjahr 1991 in mehreren Sprachen als Version 1.1 erschienen war und sich einen hervorragenden Ruf in der Presse und unter den Anwendern erwerben konnte, veröffentlichte der Hersteller im Herbst 1991 auf der IT-Messe CeBIT die Nachfolgeversion 1.2 in drei verschiedenen Ausstattungen. Die Version 1.2 war erstmals zum Betrieb in einem Netzwerk tauglich und besaß eine Rechtschreibprüfung der jeweiligen Landessprache in GeoWrite, sowie Treiber für Drucker, welche die Druckersprache Post Script unterstützen. Außerdem bot Version 1.2 die Verwaltung der Druckerwarteschlange, Musterdokumente, neue Symbole für DOS-Programme, zusätzliche Belegungen der Tastatur mit Kurzbefehlen, Hilfestellung für die Installation und zusätzliche Anwendungen wie einen NIMBUS-Schriften Konverter für Schriften der Firma URW GmbH. Die Ausstattungsvariante GeoWorks 1.2-Pro wurde zusätzlich mit einer in den Funktionen reduzierten Version der Borland "Quattro Pro"-Tabellenkalkulation für DOS und einem zur Betrachtung von Quattro Pro-Dateien fähigem PC/GEOS-Programm angeboten. Die umfangreichste Variante, nannte sich GeoWorks-DTP und -Pro, welche mit zusätzlichen Schriften und Illustrationen aufwartete. PC/GEOS 2 mit GeoWorks-Ensemble 1993 wurde der Kern von PC/GEOS 1.x sowie fast alle Applikationen größtenteils neu programmiert. Zusammen mit dem überarbeitetem, integriertem Bürosoftwarepaket wurde GeoWorks-Ensemble als PC/GEOS 2.0 neu veröffentlicht. In Deutschland wurde das Potenzial des Systems vom früheren OEM-PC-Hersteller Vobis erkannt. Dieser ließ sein, unter Theo Lieven zusammen mit Christian Widuch, vom damaligen DMV-Verlag entwickeltes und allein im Jahre 1988 zusammen mit der Textverarbeitung Context auf mehr als 280.000 Vobis-PCs ausgeliefertes ERGO-GUI fallen und brachte daraufhin Computer mit zuvor installiertem OEM PC/GEOS 2.0 auf den Markt. Auch der Verlag für Lernmittel, Heureka-Klett, sowie nachfolgend der Vermarkter DiGIT-Ostermann GmbH, beide aus München, erkannten die Möglichkeiten von PC/GEOS 2.x und vermarkteten das System für einige Jahre im Bildungsbereich. 1994 wurde mit GeoWorks-Ensemble 2.01 eine Neuversion des Systems veröffentlicht, mit der erstmals zwei PC/GEOS benutzende Computer zum Datenaustausch verbunden werden konnten. Auch enthielt es bereits die AOL-Software 2.0 zur Einwahl in diesen Online-Dienst bevor AOL-Software überhaupt für Windows erschien. Weil der Hersteller GeoWorks kurz darauf wegen Microsofts Marktüberlegenheit PC/GEOS nur noch als Smartphone- und PDA-Betriebssystem weiterentwickelte, meinten fälschlicherweise viele GeoWorks-Ensemble-Anwender, dies sei die letzte PC/GEOS-Version gewesen. Durch diese Strategieänderung und dem damit verbundenen Wegfall der bisherigen Distributoren verloren Fachmagazine für Computertechnologie abrupt ihr Interesse an PC/GEOS, was der nachfolgenden Entwicklung dieses Produktes schadete. Pen/GEOS Aufgrund der nach 1991 in einigen Monaten erreichten Vormachtstellung von Microsoft mit Windows 3.x, für am Schreibtisch eingesetzte Computer, entwickelte "GeoWorks" in den Jahren 1992 bis 1995 das eigene System PC/GEOS unter der neuen Bezeichnung Pen/GEOS, zum Einsatz auf tragbaren Computern um. Eine Lizenz zur zukünftigen Entwicklung und Vermarktung von PC/GEOS erwarb von "GeoWorks" 1994 die Firma "NewDeal". Pen/GEOS hatte eine optimal mit einem speziellen Stift bedienbare Benutzeroberfläche, war weitgehend PC/GEOS kompatibel. Auf sämtlichen Geräten setzte es auf ROMDOS, einer "Embedded-DOS"-Version von MS-Dos der Firma "Datalight" auf. Ob das eine Vorgabe von GeoWorks, eine technische Notwendigkeit oder ein Wunsch der Gerätehersteller war, bleibt unklar. Unternehmensziel war, das weltweit beste PDA- und Smartphone-Betriebssystem zu entwickeln. Auf dem damals erst in Grundzügen angedachtem neuen Markt erhoffte sich GeoWorks durch seine Rolle als Vorreiter zum führenden Hersteller zu werden. PEN/GEOS wurde daraufhin mehrmals Bestandteil neuartiger Computertechnologien. Mit dem objektorientiertem Konzept von PC/GEOS, sah GeoWorks einen entscheidenden Technologievorsprung und ließ die GUI-Technik des Systems 1994 durch ein US-Patent schützen. Dieses Patent sollte sehr viel später, im Jahr 2000, eine weltweit Aufsehen erregende Rolle im sogenannten "WAP-Krieg" spielen und den Untergang von GeoWorks besiegeln. Die Skalierbarkeit von PC/GEOS, ermöglicht es, auf GEOS basierende Benutzerschnittstellen (GUIs) für verschiedenste x86-kompatible Hardware und Einsatzzwecke zu entwickeln. Zoomer PC/GEOS 2.0, wurde ab dem 9. April 1992 unter der Bezeichnung Pen/GEOS, neben "Newton OS" der Firma Apple, Wegbereiter erster PDA-Technologien. Die erste Pen/GEOS-Version wurde Betriebssystem des Casio Z-7000, sowie dessen internationale Version Casio XL-7000, einem der ersten PDAs. Der Z-7000 wurde mindestens in den USA ebenfalls als Tandy Z-PDA und AST Gridpad 2390 verkauft, die z.T. andersfarbige Tasten haben. Außerdem war er der erste PDA mit einem Anschluss an das Internet. Dieser wurde über AOL und später auch über CompuServe ermöglicht. Auf dem Casio Z-7000 hatte auch die Firma Palm seinen ersten Auftritt in Form eines Programmes zur Anlegung von Notizen und der frühesten Graffiti-Version, einer Software zur Erkennung und Interpretation von handschriftlichen Eintragungen. Neben dem technisch überlegendem, teureren Apple Newton hatte der kleinere Casio Z-7000, hauptsächlich auf Grund seiner Langsamkeit und geringeren Ausstattung mit Speicher keine Chance und wurde ein Flop. Palm entwickelte nach 1992 mit den Erfahrungen aus Pen/GEOS das eigene Betriebssystem PalmOS und eine eigene PDA-Serie, welche Palm für viele Jahre zum PDA-Weltmarktführer machte. Sharp PT-9000 Das intern als "Bullet" bezeichnete Sharp PT-9000 ist vom Prinzip her nichts anderes als ein Casio Z-7000, der ungefähr auf die Größe eines DINA4-Blattes vergrößert wurde und der ein paar weitere Anschlüsse erhielt. Verkauft wurde das Gerät nur an OEMs - und scheinbar auch nur in sehr geringen Stückzahlen, so es praktisch nicht auf dem Gebrauchtmarkt zu finden ist. Der HP OmiGo 100/120 GeoWorks entwickelte 1993 Pen/GEOS weiter, diesmal basierend auf PC/GEOS 2.1. Zum Einsatz kam es auf dem Taschencomputer HP Omnigo 100 sowie Omnigo 120. Der Omnigo wurde in einem HP-Werbefilm im russischen Raumfahrtkontrollzentrum eingesetzt, um wissenschaftliche Daten von einem, an Bord der russischen Raumstation MIR befindlichen HP-200LX Taschencomputer per Satellitenübertragung zu erhalten. Ob das Gerät tatsächlich so zum Einsatz kam, ist unklar. Auf jeden Fall brachte die Firma ArtSoft nicht nur eine Umstellung der Oberfläche auf russisch (mit kyrillischem Zeichensatz), sondern auch ein Kommunikationspaket für FAX und eMail heraus. Der HP-Omnigo 100 kam am 16. Oktober 1995 neben "U.S. Englisch" in den USA, in "internationalem Englisch" im Vereinigtem-Königreich-Großbritannien, den Niederlanden, Australien, Hong-Kong, Singapur und Thailand, auch in Französisch und Deutsch, sowie ab Januar 1996 in Portugiesisch, Spanisch und Italienisch auf den Markt. Hewlett-Packard gewann mit dem HP-Omnigo-100, welcher der erste Organizer der damals neuen HP-Plus-Serie war, mehrere namhafte Auszeichnungen. Die Zeitschrift PC-World vergab den "World Class Award", das Windows-Magazine zeichnete den Omnigo-100 mit dem "Top 100 Hardware Award" aus. Das Fachblatt für "Mobile Computer Mobile Insights" vergab an den HP-Omnigo den "Mobility Award". Außerdem wurde der HP-Omnigo-100 auf der asiatischen "COMDEX" Messe, 1995 in Japan zum "Product of Show", also zum besten Messe-Produkt gewählt. Geräte mit integriertem GEOS 2.x Schreibmaschinen In den Folgejahren wurde GEOS 2.0 auch auf einigen "Bildschimschreibmaschinen" eingesetzt, z.B. Brother LW750ic oder Canon StarWriter Pro 5000. Auf den meisten Maschinen kam dabei die "Nike-Oberfläche" zum Einsatz, die sich von der "Motif-Oberfläche" eigentlich nur dadurch unterscheidet, daß die meisten Titelleisten unter dem Programmfenster erscheinen. Geräte mit integriertem GEOS 3.x Die Brother GeoBook Serie Brother brachte 1997 in Zusammenarbeit mit IBM eine Serie von Notebooks mit der Bezeichnung GeoBook auf den Markt. In den Modellen NB-60, NB-80c und Super-Note kam ein modifiziertes GEOS 3.0 mit "Yago-Oberfläche" zum Einsatz. Die GeoBook Serie wurde auch im nordamerikanischem Bildungsbereich vermarktet und war Bestandteil der "IBM Eduquest School View"-Strategie, welche auf PC/GEOS beruhte. Am 18. Dezember 1997 schrieb Robert (Bob) X. Cringely (Lit.: Robert X. Cringely ), langjähriger, ehemaliger Autor der "Notes From the Field"-Kolumne des wöchentlich erscheinenden Computerfachblattes "Info-World" und Autor des Buches "Accidental Empires: How the Boys of Silicon Valley Make Their Millions, Battle Foreign Competition, and Still Can't Get a Date", sowie Autor für führende US-Publikationen, wie "The New York Times", "Newsweek", "Forbes", "Upside", "Success" und "Worth", in seiner Onlinekolumne "I, Gringely", während eines Tokyo Aufenthalt über das Brother-GeoBook: "Finally, I am thankful for Brother and GeoWorks for building the GeoBook. In the late 1980s, the company now known as GeoWorks had the audacity to ship a direct competitor to Windows. GeoWorks was then the name of the product and it was better than Windows, offering several powerful integrated applications. GeoWorks ran faster on an 8086 than did Windows on an 80286. GeoWorks somehow pasted real multitasking on top of single-tasking DOS. ... GeoWorks was so good that of course, it had to die. Now, after several years of hiding-out in pen computers and pocket organizers, GeoWorks is back as the operating system inside the El Cheapo Brother Geobook, a $699 notebook that does all most people really need a notebook to do. Only don't call it a computer, because it's a "notebook style computing device." I guess not calling it a PC might keep Microsoft from sending death squads. Whatever they call it, I am buying one for my Mom.". Die Nokia Communicator 9000(i) und 9110(i) Aufgrund des Erfolges von GEOS wurde das Unternehmen Nokia auf das Produkt aufmerksam, als es in der Frühzeit der Mobiltelefonie, ein als "Smartphone" benanntes Gerät erdachte. 1995 konnte GeoWorks zur Verwirklichung der Idee von Nokia, mit einigen anderen Firmen wie Blue Mug und Breadbox Computer Company, GEOS 3.0 veröffentlichen. Dieses kam ab 1996 in den Nokia Communicator Smartphone-Modellen 9000, 9000i, 9110 und 9110i zum Einsatz und begründete laut Aussagen Nokias deren Marktposition sowie Image. Mit dem Communicator 9000i, der GSM-Version des Modell 9000, gewann Nokia nach Markteinführung zur CeBIT 1996 mehrere namhafte technische Auszeichnungen. Bereits bei der Weltprämiere wurde dieses Smartphone zum "Best of Show" der CeBIT 1996 gewählt. Außerdem wurde dem Produkt 1996 auch der "Mobility Award" für das beste Produkt des Jahres und der "Top Mobile & Wireless Devices Award" verliehen. 1997 gewann Nokia mit dem 9000i den "GSM World Award for Innovation". Als Nokia später für eine neue Communicator-Reihe auf eine, nicht mehr DOS- und x86-kompatible 32-Bit RISC-CPU setzte, geriet GeoWorks in starken Zugzwang, da GEOS ein x86-kompatibles und auf 16-Bit beschränktes System war. Hektisch kaufte GeoWorks 32-Bit Risc-Produkte, wie das "Eden OS" der Eden Group hinzu, nannte es "GEOS-E" und begann auf dessen Basis und mit der Erfahrung aus PC/GEOS und PEN/GEOS, das neue "GEOS-SC", einen 32-Bit RISC-PEN/GEOS-Nachfolger zu entwickeln. GeoWorks verzettelte sich aber zusehends und verpasste letztendlich den vertraglich festgelegten Abgabetermin von GEOS-SC bei Nokia. Dies begründete den Niedergang der Firma GeoWorks. Denn Nokia wechselte zum Betriebssystem EPOC der Firma Psion. Um die Weiterentwicklung von EPOC nicht nur Psion zu überlassen und so in ähnliche Probleme wie mit GeoWorks zu laufen, wurden 1998 die Rechte an EPOC an die Firma Symbian übertragen, an welcher neben Psion auch Ericsson, Motorola und Nokia beteiligt waren. Um Zuge dieser Umstrukturierung wurde EPOC in "Symbian OS" umbenannt. Und so wird seitdem Symbian auf den Communicator-Nachfolgemodellen und anderen Handys eingesetzt. GeoWorks hingegen konnte das zu spät fertiggestellte GEOS-SC noch für einige i-mode-Handys und für das erste GSM-fähige Smartphone mit Routenplaner, Toshiba Genio, sowie das erste Mobiltelefon mit integrierter Digitalkamera, Toshiba Camesse, für den japanischen Markt lizenzieren lassen. Später wurde GEOS-SC mangels weiterer Erfolge völlig fallen gelassen. Mit der missglückten Vermarktung des hinzu gekauften und weiterentwickelten "AirBoss", beschleunigte sich der Untergang der Firma GeoWorks Corporation, welcher 2000 im "WAP-Krieg" und der folgenden Veräußerung aller PC/GEOS-, GEOS-C- und Air-Boss-Rechte, am 31. Januar 2001 an unterschiedliche Käufer, vorläufig endete. Inzwischen erhielt GeoWorks einen mächtigen, sehr namhaften neuen Vorstand und bereitet im Stillen ihr Comeback vor, welches seit 2003 auf der Homepage der Firma angekündigt wird. Im Jahr 2004 wechselte ein großes, zu dieser Zeit wertloses GeoWorks Aktienpaket im Frankfurter Freiverkehr Aktienhandel den Besitzer. PC/GEOS 2 mit NewDeal Office GeoWorks veräußerte 1994 die Lizenzrechte für PC/GEOS an die Firma NewDeal, einer zu diesem Zweck neu gegründeten Firma des früheren AOL-, Quantum-Link- und Commodore-Manager Clive G. Smith. NewDeal wurde verpflichtet, PC/GEOS sowie GeoWorks-Ensemble neu zu benennen, worauf es zur Namensänderung in NewDeal Office kam und die Bezeichnung PC/GEOS weitgehend fallen gelassen wurde, was zum völligen Zusammenbruch des PC/GEOS-Marktes führte. In den Jahren 1996 bis 2001 versuchte NewDeal mit Clive G. Smiths Motto: "Have fun, make money, do good - in that order" das System als NewDeal Office zu etablieren. Während NewDeal Office 2.2, die erste Version, nur eine Betaversion für Entwickler war, veröffentlichte die Firma 1996 mit NewDeal Office 2.5 ein leicht verbessertes GeoWorks-Ensemble 2.01 umbenannt in NewDeal Office. In den bis dahin vergangenen zwei Jahren übernahm jedoch Microsoft durch Windows 3.1 und Windows 95 die Marktherrschaft. NewDeal Office 2.5 kam 1996 auf den Markt, wurde jedoch nicht wahrgenommen. Um diese Vermarktungsprobleme zu überwinden, stellte NewDeal mit NewDeal-Publish 2.5e eine eingeschränkte, englische Shareware-Version zur Verfügung. Welche Vertriebsskanäle, außer der Veröffentlichung auf der eigenen Homepage, der Hersteller für Publish nutzte, um gegen Microsoft bestehen zu können, ist nicht bekannt. Seit dem Jahr 2003 liegt von diesem ersten NewDeal-Sharewareprodukt eine inoffizielle ins deutsche übersetzte Version vor. Auch aufgrund des Erfolges von Windows 95 arbeitete NewDeal von Herbst 1996 bis zum Frühjahr 1997 an einer umfangreichen Modernisierung des NewDeal Office. Mit der dann veröffentlichten neuen Version übernahm NewDeal die von Microsoft eingeführte Art der Vergabe von Bezeichnungen für nachfolgende Versionen und nannte das neue Produkt, entsprechend dem Erscheinungsjahr NewDeal Office 97. Dies war die erste PC/GEOS-Version, welche bei mehr als 32 Megabyte RAM nicht abstürzte, sondern diesen nutzen konnte. Außerdem hatte sie, neben starken Verbesserungen aller Applikationen, einen SVGA-Treiber für eine maximale Auflösung von 800 × 600 Bildpunkten und 256 Farben, der allerdings instabil war. Um das System besser vermarkten zu können, bot der Hersteller auch hierfür einige Monate eine kostenlose Shareware-Version zum Download von der NewDeal-Homepage an. 1998 folgte NewDeal Office 98. Es enthielt acht weitere Applikationen in Lizenz der Breadbox Computer Company, darunter erstmals einen Webbrowser, VESA-kompatible SVGA-Grafikkarten-Treiber für True Color und konnte Dateien auch in den Formaten RTF und HTML importieren und exportieren. NewDeal fokussierte ihre Marketingaktivitäten auf Nischen innerhalb der Marktfelder für Familien, Schulen, gemeinnützige und nichtstaatliche Organisationen, Bildung, Gebrauchtcomputer, Entwicklungshilfe, kleine Unternehmen mit weniger als 25 Mitarbeitern und OEM-Lizenznehmer. Die Firma brachte sehr viel für und mit PC/GEOS auf die Beine, entwickelte das System stark weiter und hatte einen klaren und erfolgversprechenden Vermarktungsplan. Clive G. Smith, CEO von NewDeal hatte ausgezeichnete politische und wirtschaftliche Kontakte, die dem Produkt und der Firma sehr zugute kamen. In der Amtszeit des US-Präsidenten Bill Clinton, den Clive G. Smith mehrmals auf Kongressen traf, wurde PC/GEOS in Form von "NewDeal Office 98" offiziell von der US-Regierung für Entwicklungshilfe- und Schulprojekte im eigenen Land und der Vereinten Nationen unterstützt und eingesetzt. Einige kanadische Bundesstaaten lizenzierten "NewDeal Office" über den Vermarkter Universal Software International (U.S.I.) als Schulsoftware und nahmen das Lernen und Erlernen von und mit PC/GEOS mehrere Jahre in staatliche Lehrpläne auf. PC/GEOS 3 mit NewDeal Office 1999 war Microsoft mit Windows 95 und Windows 98 zum GUI-Weltmarktführer für DOS aufgestiegen und setzte und mit dessen Desktop-Oberfläche neue Maßstäbe. So kopierte NewDeal diese Oberfläche und brachte 1999 unter der Bezeichnung NewDeal Office 98 Release 3 (3.1b) ein Geos heraus, bei dem man zwischen Motif und NewUI, einer an Windows 95 angelehnte Desktop-Oberfläche inklusive Taskleiste und Startleiste, wählen konnte. Mit dem Express-Menü der Motif-Oberfläche gab es für PC/GEOS jedoch bereits 5 Jahre vor Erscheinen von Windows 95 ein "Schnellstartmenü". Version 3 (3.1b) war das erste PC/GEOS, das standardmäßig mit einem eigenen Treiber für Soundblaster-kompatible Soundkarten ausgeliefert wurde. Die wichtigste Neuerung dieser Version war das Hinzufügen einer vom GeoBook und Communicator übernommenen TCP/IP-Schnittstelle, wodurch PC/GEOS internetfähig wurde. Im Jahr 2000 folgten die verbesserten Versionen 3.2 und 3.2a, welche sich dadurch auszeichneten, daß sich die bislang nur optional erhältliche Internetsoftware nun im Lieferumfang befand. Bei Version 3.2a wurde die Internetsoftware nochmals verbessert, war aber immer noch nicht ganz stabil. PC/GEOS 4 mit NewDeal Office 2000 Anfang 2000 brachte NewDeal Inc. auf Basis von GEOS2000 aus dem GlobalPC das NewDeal Office 2000 als Kaufsoftware auf den Markt. Für PC/GEOS 4 wurde der Kern (Kernel) stark modernisiert und der Funktionsumfang mehrere Hauptapplikationen des Büropaketes erneut erweitert. Als Neue, von drei wählbaren Benutzeroberflächen kam erstmals Easy-Desktop zum Einsatz. Mit großen Plänen wurde im Jahr 2000 der Einsteiger-, Internet- und Büro-Weltcomputer GlobalPC zusammen mit vorinstalliertem NewDeal Office 2000 per OEM-Lizenz in China gefertigt und in den US-Markt eingefügt. Der GlobalPC, ein Produkt, der von Robert E. Turner, Sohn des Medien-Moguls Ted Turner, gegründeten Aktiengesellschaft MyTurn.COM Inc, sollte mit hohem Umsatz den "digitalen Graben" zwischen Arm und Reich in den USA und Entwicklungsländern, auf der Seite der Armen überbrücken und hauptsächlich aufbereitete Inhalte der Cable News Network (CNN) transportieren. Hierzu startete er PC/GEOS standardmäßig im Easy-Desktop, einer Benutzeroberfläche, die PC/GEOS so simpel bedienbar wie einen "Geldautomaten" machen sollte. Mit der ".COM-Krise" und dem Börsenkrach entzogen finanzkräftige Investoren im Jahr 2001 MyTurn.com dringend benötigte Gelder um hohe Umschuldungen bei der Chinesischen Staatsbank zu bedienen. Die darauffolgende Pleite der Firma riss auch die an MyTurn finanziell beteiligten NewDeal und deren Tochterfirma GreenPC in die Pleite. NewDeal und GreenPC entließen daraufhin alle 125 Angestellten und verkauften die Rechte an PC/GEOS zu einem Zehntel des an GeoWorks bezahlten Preises an die Firma Breadbox Computer Company. Das letzte von NewDeal im Jahr 2001 veröffentlichte Produkt, war das nicht an den GlobalPC gebundene, einzeln erhältliche NewDeal Office 2000, welches auch im Jahr 2005 noch als umfangreichste PC/GEOS-Version galt. Mit ihr ist es möglich, den vom nachfolgenden Inhaber der PC/GEOS-Rechte, Breadbox Computer Company nicht übernommenen EasyDesktop auf jedem PC zu verwenden. Clive Smith, früherer NewDeal-Chef, blieb seinen Idealen treu und kehrte 2002 auch in das Land seiner Wurzeln zurück. Den wichtigsten Aspekt seiner Meinung bezüglich Betriebssystemsoftware änderte er jedoch. Im Jahr 2002 begann er eine leitende Tätigkeit als "Direktor: Emerging Market Solutions, Afrika und Mittlerer Osten" des "i-Community"-Projekts bei Hewlett Packard in Südafrika. Dieses Projekt wurde im September 2002 vom südafrikanischen Präsident Thabo Mbeki und der ehemaligen HP-Vorsitzenden Carly Fiorina, sowie der Vereinte Nationen ins Leben gerufen. Es verfolgt ganz ähnliche Ziele, wie es Clive Smith seinerzeit mit NewDeal versuchte. Jedoch nicht wie damals mit dem höchst proprietären PC/GEOS, sondern mit Open Source-Software und einem auf den Linux-Kern basierendem, angepassten Mandrake Linux 9.1-Betriebssystem. Dies war zugleich der erste Schritt von HP hin zu Open Source. Mit dem "i-Community" Pilotprojekt stellte Hewlett Packard am 26. August 2004 eine Komplettlösung für am Schreibtisch eingesetzte Computer, die von 4 Menschen gleichzeitig benutzt werden können, vor. Dieses "HP Multi-User 441 Desktop Solution" genannte Produkt ist zur Vermarktung an Bildungseinrichtungen in Schwellenländern gedacht, die Anschaffungs- und Wartungskosten minimieren wollen. Jedem Anwender stehen ein eigener Monitor sowie eine eigene Maus und Tastatur zur Verfügung. Dazu erhielt ein standardisierter Computer drei zusätzliche Grafikkarten für PCI-Schnittstellen. Die restliche Peripherie wird über USB angeschlossen. Clive Smith vermerkte hierzu: "The i-Community programme is unique in its holistic approach to the role that ICT innovation can play in enabling sustainable development. Community vision workshops have identified capacity building, job creation, ICT infrastructure and cultural preservation as key areas to be addressed. And the 'quick start' phase of the project has already made significant progress in beginning to meet these needs." ... "While government recognises the need to use information and communication technology (ICT) to stimulate social and economic development, there are many challenges." ... "Purchase costs, the time and skills needed to deploy solutions, the ease-of-use and end user training, and ongoing maintenance and management costs are just some. Consider also schools, government departments and rural communities need to meet other fundamental needs. So you have to develop ICT solutions specifically for these conditions." ... "From the start of this project we recognised that solutions for emerging markets must be designed, marketed, distributed, financed and supported differently from those intended for mature markets." ... "That's why one of the key aspects of the 411 ' courtesy of open source ' is the ability to customise the software. Open source developmental resources exist around the world. We can translate applications into Sepedi, Afrikaans or other local languages. Or we can tailor the user interfaces to the meet the needs of people using computers for the first time. This would be difficult and expensive if we were using proprietary systems." Der GlobalPC In den Jahren 1997 bis Januar 2000 wurden die Pläne eines mächtigen Medienkartell Wirklichkeit: Robert Edward "Teddy" Turner IV, Sohn des CNN "US-Medien-Mogul" Ted Turner und einige weitere sehr einflussreiche US-Persönlichkeiten benannten die zuvor aufgekaufte Polizeisoftwarefirma Compudawn am 10. Juni 1997 in MyTurn.com um, gründeten das Tochterunternehmen e.TV-Commerce Inc. und kauften 1999 den kurz zuvor gegründeten Hersteller eines neuartigen Homecomputers GlobalPC, sowie Unternehmensbereiche der LocalNet Communication auf, um MyTurn.com als Aktienunternehmen an die US-Börse zu bringen. Ziel war spätestens mit Aufkauf von GlobalPC, die weltweite Vermarktung, des daraufhin als extrem leicht zu Erlernenden und Preiswert beworbenden PC/GEOS 4.x Computer für Internet, Hobby und Büro, GlobalPC. MyTurn.com stand zur Jahrtausendwende in Finanz- und IT-Kreisen, zusammen mit vielen anderen Firmen als Synonym für erfolgsversprechende, börsennotierte Dotcom-Firmenneugründungen. So lud am 6. Dezember 2000 die TU Berlin zur Abschlussveranstaltung des Programms "Innovation durch (E)-Quality-Management" mit dem Thema "MyTurn.com – Herausforderung New Economy". Die zur Vermarktung des GlobalPC gehörige, mit CNN-Inhalten gespeiste Internetplattform www.MyTurn.com war der Versuch des "Ted Turner-Imperiums" dem damaligen Marktführer AOL Konkurrenz zu machen. Außerdem wollten MyTurn und AMD mit dem GlobalPC und bereits geplanten Nachfolgern das Wintel-Monopol, bestehend aus den Firmen Intel und Microsoft, brechen. Der GlobalPC hat eine mit 100-Megaherz getaktete AMD-ELAN-CPU, eine 4 Gigabyte fassende Festplatte mit zwei Partitionen und verfügt über 8 Megabyte Systemspeicher. Außerdem besitzt er ein 1.44-Megabyte Diskettenlaufwerk, ein auf der Hauptplatine integriertes analoges 56-Kilobit Modem und zwei in das Gehäuse eingebaute Stereolautsprecher, welche von einer auf der Hauptplatine integrierten, Soundblaster-kompatiblen Soundkarte versorgt werden. Als Eingabegeräte gehörten PS/2-Tastatur und -Maus zum Lieferumfang. Die Besonderheit des GlobalPC liegt darin, dass man ihn wie die früheren Homecomputer, neben dem Betrieb mit einem SVGA-Monitor auch an einem, dem NTSC-Standard entsprechendem Fernsehgerät über S-VHS und Antennenkabel kompatiblen Anschluss betreiben kann. Er benötigt mit seinem Belüftungskanal keine Ventilatoren zur Hitzeminderung der CPU und anderer Bauteile, wodurch er geräuschlos funktioniert. Durch die patentierten "Hot-Keys" war der GlobalPC der erste Internetcomputer mit Push-Technologie, welche damals allgemein stark diskutiert wurde. Speziell für Anfänger wurde für den GlobalPC eine neuartige PC/GEOS-Bedienoberfläche entwickelt. Diese auf dem GlobalPC voreingestellte, Easy-Desktop genannte Oberfläche sollte den Computer von MyTurn so einfach wie einen Bankautomaten bedienbar machen, was durch Reduzierung der Funktionen auch gelang. Fortgeschrittene Anwender konnten am GlobalPC aus dem Easy-Desktop direkt in den NewUI-Desktop wechseln. Der Easy-Desktop ist auch zusätzlicher Bestandteil des nach der missglückten GPC Einführung von NewDeal Inc. und von 2002 bis 2005 von Breadbox Computer Company angebotenen NewDeal Office 2000. Der GlobalPC wurde nach einer professionellen Marktforschungsanalyse zuerst im Direktvertrieb über einen Strukturvertrieb vermarktet. Diese Vorgehensweise wurden aber nach einer, wenige Wochen kurzen Testphase beendet, als erreicht werden konnte, den Computer in Warenhausketten wie Wal-Mart zu platzieren. Mit einer Werbekampagne über CNN und deren Verkaufskanal-Show mit CNN-Vizechefin Bella Shaw und der NFL-Sportlegende Terry Bradshaw, dem legendären "Quarterback" der "Pittsburgh Steelers", sollte der GlobalPC den 40% US-Haushalten ohne Computer, schmackhaft gemacht werden. Nach eigenen Aussagen, wollte MyTurn den GlobalPC auch in Konkurrenz zum iMac von Apple und dem in US-Hardwarebastler-, Hacker- und Linuxkreisen populär gewordenen QNX-basierenden Netpliance-i-Opener platzieren. Der von "Pictures in a Row, Los Angeles" unter Regisseur Peter Lang, Produzent Kari Saccomanno, Herausgeber Gregory Nussbaum und Exekutivproduzent Adam Gross, zur GlobalPC-Markteinführung produzierte und von "Suissa-Miller Advertising Agency" promotete Kino- und TV-Spot "No Exit", erzeugte in den USA unter Apple Macintosh-Fans, aufgrund von Ähnlichkeiten mit dem legendären "1984" Macintosh-Werbefilm große Aufregung (Lit.: MyTurn). Weil MyTurn.com, wie seinerzeit 1984 Apple, den Sendeplatz in der Pause des Superbowl-Endspiels nutzte, konnte eine breite Öffentlichkeit erreicht werden. Einige Zeit später war dieser Film auf der AdCritic.com Internetseite verfügbar, wurde dort jedoch nach kurzer Zeit entfernt, nachdem AdCritic befürchtete, Ärger mit Apple zu bekommen, da die Frage, ob "NoExit" ein "1984"-Plagiat sei, damals stark diskutiert wurde. Pikant war, dass AdCritic kurz zuvor auf Klage von Apple deren "1984" Macintosh-Spot aus dem Download-Angebot entfernen musste. Der GlobalPC-Werbespot gewann (Lit.: MyTurn) bei den "International Monitor Awards 2001" der "Associated of Imaging Technology and Sound" in Vienna im US Bundesstaat Vancover den Preis der Kategorien "Best Achievement" und "Best Editing". Dieser stark emotional geprägte, sogar Assoziationen von sexueller Vergewaltigung weckende Werbefilm, zeigt einen immer übermächtiger werdenden Computer mit bösem, männlichen Gesicht. Dieser tyrannisiert und bevormundet seine zierlich wirkende Benutzerin zusehends, welche letztendlich zur gewalttätigen Notwehr greift. Die Markteinführung des GlobalPC hatte jedoch drei entscheidende Schwächen. Der Werbespot enthielt Anfangs keinen abschließenden, visuellen Produkthinweis. Dieser sollte jedoch gegeben werden, wenn im Anschluss an die Ausstrahlungen des Spots eine diesbezügliche Verkaufsschau auf CNN begann, was aber während des Superbowl-Endspieles und in vielen anderen Fällen nicht der Fall war. Als die Schwäche des Spots erkannt wurde, hängte ihm MyTurn zur Verwendung als MPEG- oder AVI-Werbefilm auf deren Homepage, später den Schriftzug "GlobalPC" an. Das zweite große Problem der GlobalPC-Markteinführung war, dass sich MyTurn durch die Machart des Superbowl-Werbefilm wohl an den 1998 erfolgten und bis über das Jahr 2000 hinausgehenden, mit einem herausragendem Marketing begleiteten Siegeszug des Apple iMac anhängen wollte. Während der technisch bessere und weitaus teurere iMac jedoch ein neues, aufregendes Design bot und dadurch schnell zum Kultobjekt und Verkaufsrenner wurde, sowie eine weltweite an sein Aussehen angelehnte Designwelle nach sich ziehen konnte, bot der GlobalPC als "iMac für Arme" nur ein herkömmliches schwarzes Set-Top-Box-Gehäuse und floppte schon aufgrund seines Design. Die dritte Schwäche des GlobalPC war sein fehlendes CD-Laufwerk. Da das Gehäuse wegen der geringen Größe und zur Minderung der Produktionskosten auch keine Möglichkeit der Nachrüstung in Form einen Schachtes für ein 5,25-Zoll-Laufwerk anbot, wurde diese Möglichkeit auch nicht beworben. Die, drei ähnliche Showblöcke umfassende GlobalPC-Show in CNN-Verkaufskanälen transportierte in typischer Manier amerikanischer TV-Verkaufsshows die PC/GEOS "Small is Beautiful" Philosophie. In 28 Minuten wurde mit witzigen und lockeren Dialogen, schneller Schnittechnik, oberflächlichen Informationen und emotional gehaltenen Personeninterviews, versucht zu vermitteln, der GlobalPC sei extrem einfach zu bedienen, ein sehr preiswertes Gerät und mache jeden Benutzer glücklich. Zusätzlich wurde versucht, die unterstellte "Wintel-Gigamanie" lächerlich zu machen und als unnötig zu entlarven. Hier wurde weitaus zutreffender, die typisch amerikanische Argumentationslinie der Apple Werbung gegenüber Windows übernommen. Nachdem R.E. "Teddy" Turner mitsamt hohen Investitionssummen in Form von Aktienpaketen bereits 2000 wieder ausstieg, übernahm der frühere WMG- und HBO-Chef Michael Fuchs das Ruder bei MyTurn.com, schoss 20 Millionen US-Dollar Privatvermögen in die Firma, hielt sie jedoch nur noch sechs Monate „über Wasser“. Zwischenzeitlich vermeldete MyTurn am 23. August 2000, unter dem Interimspräsidenten Michael Fuchs einen Vertragsabschluss zur Produktion und Vermarktung von 750.000 GlobalPC durch den brasilianischen Kopiergeräte-, Scanner-, sowie Monitorhersteller und -Vermarkter TCE ab dem vierten Quartal 2000 in Brasilien. Diese Verträge wurden laut MyTurn auf der im selben Jahr stattfindenden Comdex/SUCESU- Messe unterzeichnet, wodurch TCE zusätzlich eine auf Brasilien beschränkte, PC/GEOS-Unterlizenz erhielt. Außerdem erwarb TCE Lizenzrechte, einer von MyTurn für PC/GEOS und den GlobalPC entwickelten Internet-Datenbank-Suchroutine. Die 1994 gegründete, brasilianische TCE meldete nach Vertragsunterzeichnung, den GlobalPC über 1200 Fachhändler vermarkten zu wollen. Vittorio Danesi, CEO von TCE meinte hierzu (engl.): "Historically, TCE has partnered with the most up-to-date and intelligent technology available. Although Brazilians embrace technology, PC penetration is still very low. Because of this, we think the GEOS® operating system and the GlobalPC have tremendous potential to dominate the market within Brazil. We are thrilled to bring GEOS® and the GlobalPC to Brazil, as we expand our product line to include personal computers." Ob diese Verträge jedoch Bestand hatten und wirklich zur Vermarktung des GlobalPC in Brasilien führten, konnte bislang nicht anhand unabhängiger Quellen belegt werden und darf angezweifelt werden, da TCE zu keiner Zeit auf deren brasilianischen Internetseite den GlobalPC bewarb. Die Gartner Group, eine weltweit sehr einflussreiche und nach weitverbreiteter Ansicht Microsoft nahe IT-Beratungsgesellschaft aus Stamford, machte den GlobalPC öffentlich madig. Gartner-Group-Sprecher Martin Reynolds meinte: "At $300 to $400, people can buy a PC. Why go with this halfway house?" und verbreitete erfolgreich die Ansicht, der GlobalPC sei viel zu teuer für seine Ausstattung an Hard- und Software, welche daraufhin auch als stark veraltet bezeichnet wurde. Außerdem erwarben die Käufer mit dem Gerät automatisch ein, der Bezahlung verpflichtendes monatliches Abonnement des dazu gehörigen Internetportal, welches von "Wintel"-Konkurrenten als überteuert bezeichnet wurde, obwohl das MyTurn.com-Portal mit monatlich $20 preiswerter war, als seinerzeit US-AOL. Aus den großen Plänen von MyTurn.com wurde nichts. Nachdem lediglich einige Tausend GlobalPCs verkauft werden konnten, die Produktionskosten den Verkaufserlös übertrafen und durch die geringen Verkaufszahlen die kostenpflichtige Internetplattform nicht gewinnbringend betrieben werden konnte, verlor die Firma im Geschäftsjahr 2000 über 128 Million US-Dollar und konnte einen von der US-Regierung eingefädelten Kredit der Chinesischen Staatsbank nicht mehr bedienen. Nach nur 14 Monaten Geschäftstätigkeit beantragte MyTurn.com am 2. März 2001, am Konkursgericht für den Nordbezirk von Kalifornien Konkursabhilfe unter Kapitel 11 der US-Bundeskonkurs- und Vergleichsordnung und entließ 100 der 104 US-Mitarbeiter. Am 31. Januar 2001 4:39 p.m. US-Ostküstenzeit beendete die NASDAQ den Handel mit MyTurn (MYTN)-Aktien. Steve Burleson, bei MyTurn zuständig für die Finanzen, musste am Ende einen Konkursverwalter für 18.000 in Alameda, Kalifornien lagernde GlobalPCs finden und meinte: "I'd hate to see this die right here. It is a good product." Später wurde dann bekannt, das noch über 100.000 weitere GlobalPCs und eine noch höhere Anzahl dazugehöriger PS/2-Tastaturen bereits produziert in China lagerten. Michael Fuchs musste sich noch einige Zeit vor Gericht den Strafanzeigen ehemaliger Aktionäre stellen und wurde durch schadenfrohe Berichte mehrerer US-Zeitschriften für sein MyTurn-Scheitern blamiert. Die einflussreiche Forbes, seit jeher gegenüber PC/GEOS äußerst kritisch eingestellt, machte sich zum Beispiel am 16. März 2001 darüber lustig, dass, wie sie meinte, Michael Fuchs wohl ernsthaft glaubte, durch den GlobalPC, "einen mit veraltetem Pentium-Prozessor und lediglich 4 Gigabyte Festplatte ausgestatteten, sowie auf einem aus den 80er-Jahren stammenden Betriebssystem basierenden Möchtegern Computer", den damaligen Weltmarktführer im Bereich der PC-Direktvermarktung, Dell, vom Markt verdrängen zu können, worüber Michael Dell wohl seitdem nur lachen könne. Am 19. Juni 2002 erhielt Michael Fuchs, welcher vor seiner Zeit bei MyTurn unter Anderem 19 Jahre Chef der Warner Music Group war, auf dem israelisches Film-Fest eine Auszeichnung für sein musikalisches Lebenswerk. MyTurn.com hingegen, war letztendlich zu einem tragikomischen Synonym der Dotcom-Blase geworden. PC/GEOS 4 mit Breadbox Ensemble Die inzwischen hauptsächlich an Symbian-OS-Software im Auftrag von Nokia arbeitende Firma Breadbox Computer Company aus Florida, erwarb nach der Pleite des früheren PC/GEOS Lizenznehmers NewDeal Inc., und dessen OEM-Kunden MyTurn.com welcher zuvor auch Breadbox-Rechte lizenziert hatte, sowie des damaligen Herstellers und Inhabers der Rechte GeoWorks-Corporation am 1. April 2003 das zeitlich unbegrenzte, weltweite Entwicklungs- und Vermarktungsrecht an PC/GEOS für alle Hardwareplattformen. Ersichtlich ist das hauptsächliche Bemühen des Herstellers, PC/GEOS OEM-Lizenznehmer zu finden. Ab 2002 war von dieser Firma PC/GEOS 4.0.2.0 und der Breadbox Ensemble ™ genannten Bürosoftware in englischer Sprache erhältlich. 2005 folgte die Version 4.1.0.0. Beide Versionen wurden direkt von Breadbox nicht an Einzelpersonen abgegeben. Sie konnte ausschließlich in mehrfacher Stückzahl von Bildungseinrichtungen und ähnlichen Organisationen erworben werden. Die Version 4.1.0.0 war jedoch ab 2005 über den Vertriebspartner sun2000 als E-Mail-Anhang auch für Einzelkunden erhältlich. Zur zusätzlichen Produktbewerbung standen bis Ende 2005 drei verschiedene kostenlose, zur Demonstration eingeschränkte Versionen zum Download von der Herstellerseite zur Verfügung. Im Jahr 2001 bildete Breadbox mehrere Gruppen von Übersetzern und versandte hierzu 4.0.1.x Betaversionen. Die freiwilligen und unbezahlten deutschsprachigen Übersetzer unterschrieben einen dreijährigen Vertrag zur Verschwiegenheit und legten unter Leitung und Hauptausführung durch "Johannes Möller" bereits 2002 eine komplett ins Deutsche übersetzte Breadbox Ensemble Version beim Hersteller vor. Breadbox teilte bis Ende 2005 auf Anfrage mit, dass die Veröffentlichung eine neuen Version des Breadbox Ensemble und deren Vertrieb auch an Einzelpersonen erst stattfinden, wenn alle Restbestände des früheren, umfangreicheren jedoch mit nicht völlig ausgereifter Internet-Software ausgestatteten NewDeal Office 2000, von denen Breadbox ungefähr 1000 Stück nach der NewDeal Pleite von Liquidator dieses früheren Hersteller aufgekauft hatte, veräußert seien. Die Markteinführung, der bereits für 2004 und später mehrmals auf Anfrage erneut angekündigte neuen Version von Breadbox Ensemble in Versionen für die Sprachen Deutsch, Französisch, Spanisch oder Portugiesisch, ließ daher bis zum 04.01.2006 auf sich warten. Aus Lizenzgründen fehlt dem Breadbox Ensemble, der von NewDeal entwickelte Easy-Desktop. Einige andere Applikationen wurden durch weniger ausgereifte Eigenentwicklungen ersetzt. Die Internet-Software wurde insgesamt stark verbessert, so dass sie seit dieser PC/GEOS-Version als stabil bezeichnet werden kann. Ein Pentium2-400Megahertz-System kann bereits als hoch leistungsfähiges Gerät zum Betrieb von PC/GEOS 4.x angesehen werden. PC/GEOS 4 als FreeGeos Es wird momentan (2018) versucht, den aktuellen Stand von Breadbox Ensemble als "FreeGos" freizugeben. Dazu müssen etliche Bibliotheken ersetzt werden, die von Dritten erstellt und von GeoWorks/NewDeal/MyTurn lizenziert wurden. PC/GEOS 5 als FreeGeos Die geplante "Protected Mode"-Version FreeGeos, in der Geos eine 16bit-Applikation bleibt, aber auf mehr Speicher zugreifen kann. PC/GEOS 6 als FreeGeos Die geplante 32bit-Version von FreeGeos.